Cherry Pajamas
by Kaijuu-chan
Summary: Something in the Sengoku Jidai is causing things to happen. Things that only affect Inuyasha. When Kagome gets worried, she brings him back to her time until things seem safe again. Draw your own conclusions. Will change genre to humor later. R/R please.
1. In Which Kagome Fails a Test, and Yuka i...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. That is left to Takahashi Rumiko-sama. I don't even  
want to give Viz the grace of saying they have rights to it, because they have destroyed  
the series... I wish that they hadn't gotten ahold of it... but, what can I do. Please read and  
review, this is my first fanfic. I need as much help as I can get!   
  
  
  
A/N: I used a bit of Japanese in here... and for those who don't know much, here's a  
key.  
  
1.) -chan; a suffix usually used between close friends or younger family members(in this  
case, close friends)  
2.) ohayou; good morning  
3.) daijoubu; are you okay, are you all right, it's all right (in this case, one of the first  
two)  
4.) doushita no; what's wrong, what is the matter, what's going on (in this case, one of  
the first two, again)  
5.) hountou ni; really?, are you serious? (usually used as 'really')  
6.) hai; yes, affirmative  
7.) ganbatte ne; do your best, good luck  
8.) sayonara; good-bye, farewell  
9.) arigatou; thank you, thanks  
10.) owari; end  
11.) minna; everyone, all, everybody  
12.) -sama; an honorific term for someone/something  
  
  
  
  
  
^_^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ^_^  
  
  
Cherry Pajamas-Chapter One  
~In which Kagome fails a test, and Yuka is there to help~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kagome-chan!!!" came a familiar voice. "Kagome-chan, matte!!"  
Kagome slowed her walking to a stop and turned around to face her friend. Her shoulders  
were slackened and she looked rather deflated.  
"Ohayou, Yuka-chan..." she said.  
"Kagome-chan, daijoubu? Doushita no, you look so glum." the girl asked, her short hair  
bouncing a little as she shifter her weight to her other foot.  
"I totally flunked that math test..." Kagome sighed.  
"Ahh, I'm sorry...." Yuka tapped her shoe on the ground thoughtfully for a moment. "I  
know! Let's go get smoothies, and I'll help you study for the make-up test next week!"  
Kagome looked up quickly.  
"Hountou ni, Yuka-chan?!" she said hopefully. Yuka nodded.  
"Of course! Anything to help a friend. Come with me to my locker, I'll get my  
notebook."  
"Haaaaaai!" Kagome smiled, suddenly in a much better mood than she had been earlier  
that day.  
  
  
  
^_^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ^_^  
  
  
  
Kagome sipped at her smoothie, and looked over Yuka's notes, gnawing on her straw  
thoughtfully.   
"Thanks so much for this, Yuka-chan, I really appreciate it." She jotted down some notes  
into her own notebook, which had become quite neglected by her pen recently, as she had  
not been in school much and had little time to study.  
"Not a problem. Take your time, you can borrow them if you need." Yuka waved her  
hand dissmissively.  
"I won't need to, I'm almost finished. Thanks for the thought, though."  
Yuka nodded. Kagome smiled, set down her pen, and closed both her and Yuka's  
notebooks.  
"Done! Thanks so much Yuka-chan, this will be a great help!"  
Yuka nodded again.  
"No problem. Study hard."  
"Of course. I should go get to working on that, too. She set some yen coins down on the  
table. "Here, could you pay the man?"  
Yuka smiled and nodded.  
"Ganbatte ne, Kagome-chan!"  
"Hai! Sayonara, Yuka-chan, arigatou!" With that, Kagome waved to her friend and  
headed out the door to go home and try to get a little studying in before getting retrieved  
by Inuyasha to go shard hunting again.   
She smiled.   
'What a great help this will be! I hope I get a satisfactory score on the re-test...' She  
thought to herself.  
  
  
^_^~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ^_^  
  
  
First Chapter; ~owari~.  
  
A/N: I know this isn't going anywhere yet, but it will. Review please, flames are  
welcome. I need as much advice as possible! ^_^ arigatou, minna-sama! 


	2. In Which Kagome Realizes Something Isn't...

Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha. Still belongs to Takahashi-sama... she's so great...  
-dreamy look- I admire her stuff so much.... okay, enough of that. Hopefully, this chapter  
will actually go somewhere. Sorry that the first one was so slow. Read and Review,  
please? Again, I used Japanese, so here's another key.  
  
  
1.) 'nee-san- an abbreviation of "onee-san" which is an honorary term for older sister  
2.) Inu-no-nii-chan- Souta's way of referring to Inuyasha, basically means "Inu older  
brother"   
3.) Ittekimasu- "I am going" or "I will be going now" a term used when one leaves the  
house or current place they are staying  
4.) Itterasshai-(not sure I spelled this one properly) "Have a safe trip" more or less, the  
response to 'Ittekimasu'.  
5.) tadaima- "I'm home"  
6.) okaeri- "welcome home"   
7.) mou- basically 'jeez' or 'man' or something along the lines of that... a sort of  
complaint, if you will.  
  
  
Cherry Pajamas- Chapter Two  
~In Which Kagome Realizes Something Isn't Right, and Goes to Investigate Her Theory~  
  
  
  
^_^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ^_^  
  
  
  
"Yoshi..." Kagome smiled. "I got a good amount of studying in, I feel so much better  
now. I should be able to pass that make-up." She pumped her fists into the air, beaming.  
Then she sighed, and set to the task of filling her over-sized tan-ish colored backpack.  
"Good thing I finished when I did, Inuyasha should be here soon to come get me... Maybe  
I can leave and get there on my own before he does. That should put him in a good  
mood.... maybe then he'll let me leave next week without a fight." she thought about it  
for a minute. "Hah, yeah. In your dreams, Kagome..."  
"Ah, 'nee-san!" there was a knock at the door.  
"Hai, Souta, come in, its open." she called, and her little brother walked in, Kagome's fat  
calico Buyo clinging to his back like a bookbag.   
"Anou, 'nee-san..."  
"Hai, what is it, Souta?" she asked, not looking up from her bag-packing.  
"Are you going back to see Inu-no-nii-chan again?" he asked.  
She nodded.   
"Yeah, and I hope to get there before he comes here to get me." she said absently. "Is  
there something you need?" she glanced up at him a moment before returning to her bag.   
"No, Mama just wanted to know. She heard you rustling around in here."  
"Ah," Kagome nodded. "Well yes, tell her I am, when you see her. I'll be back by next  
Wednesday though, I have a make-up test."  
Souta smiled.   
"Okay," he pat Buyo on the head. "I'll go tell her."  
"Thanks, Souta."  
With that, Souta turned around and left Kagome's room. She continued packing her bag.  
"There, all done." she snapped it closed and hoisted the bloated bag onto her back.  
She headed down the hallway and walked out the back door.   
"Ittekimasu!" she called, waving to nothing in particular.  
"Itterasshai!" her mother called from a different part of the house.  
Kagome walked out into the warm evening and walked to the well-house. Sliding the  
door open, she was half expecting to see Inuyasha on his way out of the well, peeved as  
usual for her lac of punctuality. But she didn't see anything. Nothing but the old, dried  
Bone-Eater's Well and the rickety old steps leading to it. She furrowed a brow, then  
smiled.  
'Well now he won't have as much to gripe about... sure, I'm late. But he didn't have to  
come and get me.' She sat down on the edge of the old well and swung her legs over.  
Using her arms she hoisted herself up a little and slid off the lip of it into the darkness  
below.  
She closed her eyes as the sudden floating sensation filled her senses, and she opened  
them again just as the bottom of the well came into view from the blue-ish purple light  
that was fading away. She landed neatly on her feet, and looked up.   
'That lazy boy, he must be sleeping or something.' she rolled her eyes. 'Oh well.' She  
jumped up out of the well and made her way toward Kaede's hut. She crinkled her nose a  
bit. 'Wow, it's really hot out here. It wasn't this warm at home... that's odd. Oh well.'  
She smiled at the familiar site of the hut, and quickened her pace.   
"Tadaima!" she called when pulling aside the mat used as a door.  
"Ah, Kagome-chan, okaeri." Sango said, looking up. "You're just in time for dinner.  
Houshi-sama and I caught some pretty big fish, see?" she held up a stick with six fish  
strung on it. Kagome smiled.  
"Wow. Those are some big fish." she smiled again. She glanced around the room, and  
noticed Inuyasha was not in the hut. She quirked a brow.  
"Where's Inuyasha...?" she asked after setting her bag down.  
"We haven't seen him all day, Kagome. We thought he'd gone to get you." Shippou  
chirped, hopping onto Kagome's shoulder.  
"Aa..." She gnawed on her fingertip.  
'That's odd... first, Inuyasha doesn't come to get me. Then, I get here and no one has  
seen him all day. Where could he be...?' she shrugged and set Shippou down.  
"I'm gonna go look for him, okay?" she said and began to turn around. "Ittekimasu."  
"Itterashai." came the collective response.   
Kagome stepped out into the humid air again and glanced around. 'Now where would I  
be if I were Inuyasha...?' she mused to herself.  
Walking toward the nearby forest which contained the Goshinboku, a God tree that still  
stood in Kagome's present time, and the well that she traveled through.   
She walked toward the Goshinboku, glancing around, trying to catch a glimpse of  
Inuyasha's crimson clothes or his silvery hair. Neither of which found their way into her  
sight. She sighed, and sat down on the roots of the Goshinboku, right beneath where she  
had first met the hanyou. She lay her chin her hands, her elbows resting on her knees.  
"Where is that silly Inuyasha, anyway. I made an effort to get here so he wouldn't have to  
come get me, and he's not even here when I arrive. Mou."   
Then something caught her senses. She heard something, or, more likely, someone that  
wasn't too far away from her, and it sounded like they were choking, or coughing. She  
blinked, and decided to go see what was going on. Listening, the sound slowly got louder  
as she walked around to the left side of the Goshinboku tree.   
"Hello...?" she called after a moment. The sound suddenly stopped. She blinked. Well,  
whatever it was, it didn't want her to find it. "Hello?" she called again. "I won't hurt you,  
why don't you come---" she stopped short as she nearly ran into something.  
"Of course you won't hurt me, you couldn't if you tried."   
She looked up.   
"Inuyasha!" she smiled at him, stepping back. "Where have you been, Shippou said they  
couldn't find you earlier." she voiced, suddenly forgetting about the noises she had heard.  
He shrugged.  
"I was out." was his short reply. "And besides, where were you all day? You're late as  
anything." he seemed a bit less offensive as usual.   
"I was studying with Yuka-chan, sorry. I have a test to make-up next Wednesday." she  
turned around. "Come on, let's go back to Kaede's, Sango's making dinner." she waved  
her hand for him to follow her and began walking back toward the hut.   
"I'm not hungry..." he said after a moment, a little quieter than she would have expected  
him to respond. She turned around.   
"Well come home anyway. Kaede-ba-chan might have something she needs to talk about,  
and if so, you should be there to hear it."  
"Yeh." He thought for a second about what she said. 'Come home anyway'. 'Come  
HOME'. The words rung in his head for a minute, and he started after her. Could  
Kaede's really be considered home to him? He smiled inwardly. 'Well, I guess...' He  
quickened his pace to be in step with Kagome.   
"Oi." he said, not looking at her.  
"Hn?" she looked up at him, flapping the front of her blouse a bit, trying to cool herself  
down some.   
"Do you really think that I could consider Kaede-ba-baa's... like... a home?" he said,  
completely seriously, as if it were something she should have expected.  
She blinked.  
"Well, yeah! I guess..." she paused in thought. "You can consider anywhere I am to be  
home, ne?" she smiled at him, and he finally looked at her. He flushed lightly.  
"I... I suppose..." he turned away, flushing a little deeper and folding his arms over each  
other.  
Kagome watched him for a moment, then one of her arms through his arm closest to her  
and clasped her hands together, clinging to him.  
He stuttered.  
"K-Kagome... what are... what are you d-doing...?" he flushed an even brighter shade,  
staring at her, his eyes huge.   
She shrugged.   
"Come on, walk faster. It's nasty out here."  
He nodded.  
  
  
^_^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ^_^  
  
  
  
Second Chapter: ~owari~  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay bit of Inu/Kag fluff. This one was longer, too. Yaye me. But, still really not  
going anywhere. I have this whole story planned out, I just have to get to typing it all. It  
will go somewhere. And it *could* be long. I'm estimating about... maybe 7 to 10  
chapters... maybe. I'm not sure. And yes, the Cherry Pajamas thing WILL be significant  
later. ^_^ Please review, flames still welcome. They always will be, because if someone  
doesn't like my story, I want them to tell me. But please, if you're going to flame, give a  
reason, so I can work on making it better? Arigatou! ~ ^_^ ~ ciao for now. 


End file.
